


Veto

by jellybeanforest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap-Ironman Bingo, Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M, Parody, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest
Summary: Iron Man and Captain America rarely see eye-to-eye, and this time, the stakes have never been higher.For the Cap-IronMan Bingo 2019 Round 2 – Parody.





	Veto

“No, Tony.” Steve’s face is stoic, his expression brooking no argument.

Doesn’t mean Tony doesn’t try. “But it will be funny. Imagine the look on Scott’s face when–”

“No.”

“And Fury. Have you ever seen the man laugh, like really lau–”

“No.”

“And Clint. Clint would die. He would literally die.”

Steve quirks up an eyebrow. “And that would be a plus for me because…?”

“Do it for America, Steve,” Tony states, all-too-seriously, reaching over to cup the other man’s hand in his own. “It would be downright un-American to pass up on this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. That’s America’s ass right there, and it should be commemorated – nay, memorialized – in song, celebrated with a string quartet rendition of a classic ode to–”

“I am not walking down the aisle to ‘Baby Got Back,’” Steve replies resolutely. “I looked up the lyrics. They’re vile. Do you even know what an ‘anaconda’ is? I’ll give you a hint: it’s not his pet snake. Sir Mix-a-Lot, though a knight he may be, is no gentleman.”

“But–”

“I am invoking my veto. I get the one, and that is an absolute nonstarter.”

“Okay fine,” Tony turns back to his StarkPad, his expression glum as he crosses out rejected idea #53 with the swipe of a finger. He perks up at the next item on the list. “Now for the wedding recessional song, where we walk out at the close of the ceremony as the deliriously happy couple, ready to start our lives together, to share every joy and weather any storm that may come our way as man and husband, what do you think of ‘Another One Bites the Dust’?”

“…That’s it. We’re cancelling the wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that if I'm going to try for a blackout of my STONY bingo card, some of these are going to have to be short. Like, really short. I wrote this in twenty minutes on a Sunday morning. How did I do?


End file.
